Bella's Child
by jazmine8448
Summary: Bella was raped and had a child before she met the Cullen's. She lived with her mom for 2 years after until she dies in a car accident. Now she has to move to Forks. There she meets the Cullen's. Will Bella trust them with her secrets? EXB ON HIATUS
1. How it became

**Bella's Child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the characters I create the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: How it became**

**BPOV**

I was walking home from the store with the groceries Reene told me to get. I was surprised she asked me to go this late it was almost 9:30 but she desperatly needed peanut butter so I told her I would go. It was already dark out to so I decided I would take a shortcut through the ally to save some time and get home faster.

About halfway in the ally I heard a noise and walk a little bit faster. But then I swear I heard footsteps so I quickly turned around just to see if I was being paranoid. But I wasn't about 2 feet away from me a guy was standing, smiling.

I tried to turn and run but I stumbled and almost fell. Luckily I didn't but the guy caught up with me. Then I felt somthing hard band againt the back of my head.

The world goes black...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up to find myself in a bright room. At first I didn't know where I was then I realized I was in a hospital. I felt a small squeeze on my hand and turned my head-it hurt to move I realized-to see my mother there. The look on her face and the puffy red eyes told me she had been crying alot.

"Mom,"I croaked. It hurt to talk so. "Mom what happened?" I asked her. Just then a doctor came in. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Isabella, good to see you are finally awake. My name is Dr. Bennett. Unfrotanatly I have some bad news. You were kidnapped for about 6 weeks. And you are pregnant." I froze ther was a living being inside me. What? No that couldn't be possible.

"Sweetie it's ok there are options if you don't want the baby. You could get an abortion if you like, or give it up for adoption," My mother told me. Wait did she just say an abortion?! No I couldn't do that it dosn't seem fair and neither does adoption.

"No mom that seems wrong it's not the baby's fault I think I would like to keep the baby if that's ok?" I knew she would help me and I reaaly feel like I can do this.

"Well that's ok but let me tell you taking care of a baby is a big responsibility and the father will not be able to help you so I guess your stuck with me," Reene smiled as she said this she loved babies so she would help me. I could always count on her to be there for me.

"Thanks mom, I know I can do this" Then I gave her a hug ignoring the pain I felt. For some reason I felt really happy like this is the begining of some life long journey. But somehow through it all I would manage to turn out ok.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok tell me what you think...Loved it Hated it.**

**It might not be good because this is my first Fanfic.**

**But anywho I need a name for the baby. Credit goes to the person who's name I like. The **

**baby is going to be a girl so yeah REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! A virtual cookie for whoever does. **

**And I know short chapter the next one will be longer Promise!!!!!!**


	2. This can't be happening

**I would like to thank **_**fanpire14**_** for the name Lily. I give full credit and the dedication of this chapter to **_**fanpire14**_**. I am sorry for the names I didn't pick I loved them all but this one just jumped out the most.**

**I would also like to thank all of my reviewers I got 7 out of 85 hits in the last couple of hours. I ws sooooo ecstatic about this that I decided to give you all another chapter tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the characters who I create.**

**Chapter 2: This can't be happening**

**BPOV**

2 years later

I was walking home with my daughter, Lily from the park. We had spent the entire day there, she just has so much energy. Me, not so much I'm surprised I am able to keep up with her. I may only be 17 years old but still I don't ever remember having that much energy. The important thing was she had fun.

"Momma," Lily said and then reached up to me with her arms. I sighed and picked her up. Then she burried her head in my shoulder and started to fall asleep. She looked so peacful when she sleeped.

Lily looks alot like me she has brown, chocolate eyes and curly brown hair down to her shoulders that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Though she is only 2 years old she is very smart. She can alk in full sentances and know her shapes and colors.

When I got home I realized Reene wasn't back yet so I decided I would make supper. She was always coming home late from work. She works nights so she can baby-sit Lily while I am at school. I am a Junior in and will be graduating next year.

While I was cooking dinner there was a knock on the door. I figured it was Reene she is always forgeting her key. I opened the door but it was not Reene it was 2 police officers. I was surprised. _What could they want. It better not be Lily! _I thought.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The first police officer asked.

"Yes, can I help you with somthing?" I replied. Taking a quick look at Lily on the floor playing with her toys.

"May we come in? I am afraid I have some bad news," The second on said. I was really starting to worry what could be wrong. What bad news. I kept going though the possibilities.

"S-sure," I studdered. I moved out of the way and they came in and sat down on the couch. I then went and got Lily and sat down on the couch with her on my lap.

"I am sorry to inform you but your mother Reene has died in a horrible car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and ran into her. She died instantly along with the other driver," The first officer said.

No she couldn't be dead she just couldn't. How will I take care of Lily without her? No this can't be happening it just can't. I started to cry I looked down at Lily I could tell she understood I could see the tears rolling silently down her cheek.

"You will be living with your dad in Forks, Washington. You will also be able to keep your daughter. You have 2 days to pack and then you will leave. If you have any questions call me," The first one said and handed me a card.

"We are very sorry for your loss. We will leave now," The second one said. And with that they left leaving me and Lily alone in the dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

2 days later

Me and Lily had just got off the airport to see my dad Charlie waiting for us. When I called him and told him what happened he said he wanted us to come and live with him and that he wouldn't mind. He loves Lily his favorite and only grandchild. I havn't been to Forks in years he always comes and visits me. And for Lily she has never been here.

"Bella, Lily I am so sorry but please I love having you come and live with me and it will be ok. Also Bella I have already signed you up for school and Lily in a daycare for when I am at work," Charlie said. I went up and gave him a hug then Lily did the same. Charlie had no idea how much I owed him for helping me.

"Thanks dad so much I don't know if I would be able to do this on my own," I told him. We got in Charlie's crusier-he is the Police Cheif of Forks-and drove to his house. When we were there I saw that nothing really changed that much. We went inside and unpacked. Me and Lily would be sharing my old room because there was only two bedrooms in the house.

"So,Lily what do think of your our new room?" I asked her when we were all done unpacking.

"It's pretty momma. And I'm sleepy can I go to bed?" She asked I smiled and nodded. I was kind of tired too so I put her into P.J's then I got in some. Then we went down stairs and said good-night to Charlie and went to bed. Knowing tomarrow I would start my first day of school at Forks.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So what about this chapter tell me what you think. The honest truth. And if you see somthing wrong like a spelling mistake PLEASE tell me so I can fix it right away because I don't have a Beta. **

**And remember to hit the little button at the bottom to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I give out virtual cookies.**

**I will hopfully update tomarrow.**


	3. School

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers for the awsome reviews and the hints about my spelling I will fix those ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**I am going to change POV's in this chapter and others to come. But it will be ovious when I do. **

**Chapter 3: School**

**BPOV**

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. I rolled over and shut it off, beside me Lily was still sleeping. I figured it has been a long couple of days so I would wait a little while longer before I wake her up. So I got up and went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal.

After I was done I got dressed and put my bag together for school. I then went upstairs to get Lily. Charlie had already gone to work so I had to take her to daycare. When we were already to go we went outside to my truck-Charlie told me he got it for me and he gave it to me last night-and headed for the daycare center. The story was that Lily was my younger sister. I really did not want rumors getting spread around this was already hard enough.

When we got to the daycare center I went inside and signed Lily in.

"You be good now ok. I will be here later to pick you up after school," I told her. Then she gave me a hug.

"Ok, I love you," She whispered in my ear. I hugged her tighter. I have never left her alone with strangers before.

"I love you too. Make some new friends. I'll see you later," I whispered back. Then she let me go. I left and headed off to school. I got there early so I could get my papers. I sighed and headed for my first class, Math.

When I got there I went up to the teacher and had him sign my slip then I took a seat in the back. It was the same thing again in my other classes too. This was going to be a long year. The classes drangged on forever and I was just waiting for the bell to signal lunch to ring. Finally it did and since I was the closest to the door I got out first.

When I got there I got my lunch and sat down at an empty table. I was alomst positive that my expression said I didn't want to talk to anybody. It wasn't mean just sad. I sighed and ate my lunch.

Then I had the sudden feeling I wasn't alone, I looked up and saw a shot pixie-like girl with spiky hair standing behind the seat across from me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Your Bella right?" She asked me in a musical voice. I sighed I really didn't feel like talking to anybody.

"Yes," Maybe my tone would tell her that I didn't want to talk to anybody. Surly she heard the story of how my mother died and of how I have my younger "sister" here too. In such a small town I know for a fact she must of.

"May I join you?" She asked.

"I guess so," I told her, I didn't want to be rude and tell her that she couldn't, then she sat down. When she moved it was so graceful it surprised me. But she'll soon find out I'm really no use to trying to talk to. I don't want anybody knowing the real me. I could already think of the things the would call me if they found out my "sister" is actually my daughter.

So I would need to keep those things to myself. Not only to protect me but Lily as well.

**EPOV**

I walked into the cafeteria with my family. We got in line and got our props and sat down at our table. The whole place was buzzing about thoughts of the new girl Isabella Swan.

_I wonder if we'll have any classes together..._

_Does she really have a younger sister..._

_She looks so depressed..._

I snorted silently to myself. _Of course she looks depressed her mom just died. _I thought. Everybody here wants to be her friend but are just to afraid to say the wrong thing. Well I doubt she'll do any talking anyway just looking at her tells you that.

I then saw Alice get up and start walking over to where she sat alone. I gave her a puzzled look as she passed me. What could she possibly be doing? 

_I'm going over to talk to her, _Alice thought at me. Somtimes I never really understand her. As I saw Alice sit down I wondered what this human girl was thinking. I tried to read her mind, but then I found, I couldn't. It was like no one was there. This frustrated me but also interested me at the same time. But one way or the other I would find out her thoughts.

**APOV**

I saw the new girl, Bella, sitting by herself, looking so depressed so I decided I would join her. As I got up and started walking over to her Edward gave me a puzzled look.

_I'm going over to talk to her, _I thought to him. I could tell no one was going to and it looked like she could use a friend. So I ignored him and went to stand behind the chair across from her. She looked up from what she was eating I decided I should introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Your Bella right?" I asked her. But of course I knew who didn't I just thought it was polite. She sighed before she answered me.

"Yes," Her voice matched her expression. I could also hear the pain inside of it. I could tell she was suffering even more then she shows. Well I would just like to tell her that I would help her with anything she needs but I think it would be better to start slow. I had a vision a couple days ago and we were friends. I kept it to myself though. I also know she has a little sister named, Lily. Maybe once we become friends I could see her. I love little kids.

"May I join you?" I asked her.

"I guess so," She replied in the same sad voice. So I sat down and tried to make small talk. The longest reponse I got from her was only 5 words. At the end of lunch I sighed while promising myself to get a longer response from her tomarrow.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I know it took all day for me to udate I am SOOOO sorry I kept you all waiting. But look on the bright side it's a longer chapter.**

**And just a reminder to hit the button to be able to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Instead of a virtual cookie you get a virtual cupcake.**

**And I really want to know if you like the changing POV's and if Bella should still smell strongly to Edward or if she should smell like any other person. Please tell me what you think.**

**Also it might be a couple of days before I update or it could be tomarrow I'm not sure. It depends on how many reviews and if I'm not to busy.**


	4. Biology Momma?

**So the reveiws told me that they like the switching POV's so I will definatly keep doing that. Also that I should keep the way Bella smells to Edward so I know how people don't like to read these so on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 4: Biology/Momma!?**

**BPOV**

I hope that girl, Alice, didn't think that I was being mean I just really don't want to talk. I hope she leaves me alone tomarrow. I sighed and walked into my biology class. I went up to the teacher and he signed my slip and told me to go sit in the only available spot in the class.

I walked over to the table and sat next to a boy with messy bronze hair and very pale skin. I sat down not really caring. The teacher then started his lecture and I was trying to pay attention but I had this feeling someone was staring at me. I ignored it the best I could but eventually I gave in. I looked to see who it was. I didn't have to look far because it was the boy sitting next to me. I caught his eye for a second but then quickly turned away. He looked so angry. Well I didn't care if he had a problem with me anyway. Maybe he found out that Lily was my daughter.

Throughout the entire hour I felt his gaze on me but I never dared to look at him. I was relieved when the bell finally rung. And he was the first one out the door. The rest of the day seemed to go on faster then the first half. So when the last bell finally rang I gathered all my things in a hurry. I wanted to know how Lily was doing and how her first day at daycare went.

When I got there I signed her out and we went home. After we got home I told her to go watch some T.V. Once she was entertained I made dinner for me, her, and Charlie. An hour later he came home.

"Hey, Bella. How was your first day of school?" He asked me.

"Fine." Was all I told him. He probably didn't want to hear how it really went. It was silent after that. A few minutes later supper was done. So I went and set up the table and we all sat down and ate. I was the first to break the silence.

"So, Lily, how was daycare? Did you make any new friends?" I asked her.

"It was lots of fun, momma. I wish you could be there." She said ignoring my other question.

"That's good. So did you make any new friends?" I asked again. If I only asked the one she couldn't ignore it.

She sighed a little. "No, momma I didn't." She finally answered. I know she could if she tried but she is just like me. She dosn't like to talk to new people unless I tell her it's ok or if she knows I know a person.

"It's all right. But how about you try tomarrow ok?"

"Ok and you will too right?" She had me there but I would have to try for her. Maybe I could be friends with that Alice girl who sat with me at lunch. Now hoping that she would sit with me tommarow.

"Yes, sweetie I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Then I will too" I smiled at her and she smiled back and we continued to eat our dinner.

**APOV**

I was upstairs in my room with Jasper. I was sad because earlier I had a vision of Bella wishing I wouldn't sit with her tomarrow. I tried to control it because I knew it was making Jasper sad too. Then I was having another vision:

_Bella, her sister, Lily, and her father, Charlie at the dinner table eating. Bella looked alot happier now then she did at school._

_"That's good. So did you make any new friends?" She asked her little sister. And she had a smile on her face._

_Lily sighed then answered. "No momma I didn't" Momma!? But there was more..._

_"It's all right. But how about you try tomarrow ok?" She asked._

_"Ok and you will too right?" She asked back._

_"Yes, sweetie I will."_

_"Promise?" Lily asked._

_"Yes I promise"_

_"Then I will too" They smiled at each other then continued eating._

"Alice, Alice!" Jasper was shouting but I ignored hime. I was still in shock _Momma!?_ I kept thinking. _Lily is Bella's daughter! _I just couldn't believe it Bella was only 17 and Lily is 2.

"It's ok, Jasper. I'm fine Bella just changed her mind she wants me to sit with her at lunch tomarrow after all." I told him forcing a smile on my face. It was a good thing Edward said he had to leave for a couple days. I was the only one who knew the true reason of why he left so he could try to control his thirst from Bella. I was going to keep this to myself.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So tell me what you think.**

**All you have to do is hit that button on the bottom. You know you want to. You will get a virtual cupcake all you have to do is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**And I have a half day of school tomarrow and Friday off so I should ba able to update the next 4 days. So until next time...**


	5. New friends

**It's Friday I know I did not update yesterday. I wrote the chapter but when I went to post it the Document Manager was down so I am sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. And also sorry about my spelling people keep telling me that I keep spelling 'tomorrow' wrong so I am going to stop spelling it wrong and I would like to thank those people so THANKS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Good news: I told my friend that last night I just found out I own Twilight! *squee*. Bad news: My friend told me I was just dreaming it AGAIN! *sad face*. Only in my dreams do I own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5: New friends**

**BPOV**

I got up the next morning and got me and Lily ready. We ate breakfast, got dressed, and I got my school bag together. Then we left. I dropped Lily off at daycare. I went inside to sign her in.

"Do you remember what you are going to try and do today?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Do you remember?" She then asked me. I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"Yes, I remember." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, momma." She told me.

"I love you too, sweetie. I will pick you up after I get out of school ok?" I asked her and she just nodded again so I let her go and then got in my truck and headed for school. When I got there I sighed and headed for my first class.

The first half of the day seemed to go by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. So I grabbed my lunch and headed for the cafeteria. I got my lunch and sat down at the smae table as I did yesterday. Hoping and also not hoping that Alice would sit with me. But I knew I had to try and make friends with her so Lily would make new friends.

I was just getting my lunch out when Alice walked over to me. _How does she move so gracefuly?_ I thought to myself. But there was somthing differant about her. She looked really concerned.

"Hey, Bella. Can I sit with you today?" She asked me. I guess it was now or never.

"Sure. Go ahead," So she sat down and I took out the rest of my lunch and started eating. She for some reason wasn't though she had only a pear and a bottle of water. "Are you going to eat?" I asked her.

"No, I'm really not that hungry. So you have a sister right?" I froze for a second then quickly continued chewing, hoping she wouldn't notice my pause. I swallowed then answered her.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Great make it look obvious that I have something to hide.

"Oh, sorry. I just heard people talking about it and wanted to make sure if it was true or not. I didn't mean to offend you. Sorry." She said.I did not know what expression was on my face so that was what probably told her that it was an uncomfortable topic.

"No it's ok. It's just. I don't know." I sighed and did the one thing I thought I would never do at this school. "Would you like to meet her? Maybe come to my house after school tomorrow it's Friday." I asked. Well at least Lily would know I wasn't lying to her if I actually brought a friend over. I looked at Alice, her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Sure that would be great. I love little kids. How old is she?" She asked.

"She's two. But she's smarter than she seems." I told her. And for the rest of the lunch we just talked. I had a feeling that Alice and I will be great friends. And I had a feeling Lily will like her too.

**APOV**

I went over to sit with Bella again today. I wanted her to know that she could trust me. So I decided to hint around about Lily.

"Hey, Bella. Can I sit with you today?" I asked her already knowing that she wanted me to. But I felt it was polite to ask.

"Sure. Go ahead," She told me. I sat down and Bella started eating. A few seconds later she spoke up.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked me. I actually forgot that I had the food there in front of me. But of course I wasn't going to eat. She wouldn't like it very much if I did hace lunch here at school.

No. I'm really not that hungry," I told her. I also decided that now was the time to talk about Lily. "So you have a sister right?" As soon as I asked she froze for the slightest second, but then continued eating. Of course I would notice, but she probably didn't think I did.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. I pretended to not notice. However, I did notice her expression. I could tell I was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry. I just heard people talking about it and wanted to make sure it was true or not. I didn't mean to offend you. Sorry." I lied smoothly. I really wanted to be her friend. She needed one and no one else was going to try.

"No it's ok. It's just. I don't know." She sighed then asked "Would you like to meet her? Maybe come to my house after school tomorrow it's Friday." I could actually meet her daughter. This made me so happy. But I had to contain myself.

"Sure that would be great. I love little kids. How old is she?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"She's two. But she's smarter than she seems." I saw the corners of her mouth turn up a little bit as she said this. And at that moment I realized that i did it. I got a longer response from Bella. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**BPOV**

After school I went to pick up Lily and tell her the good news. I went in and signed her out. When we got in the car was when I asked her.

"So did you make any new friends?" I really hope she did. She was looking out the window, but turned to look at me.

"Yes, momma I did. What about you?" She asked as I knew she would.

"Yes I did too. Her name is Alice and I invited her over tomorrow after school so you could meet her. I know you'll like her she's really nice." I told her and smiled. She smiled back at me and the rest of the ride was silent. And for once I found myself wishing that it was tomorrow so that I could go to school. It's just taking to long to get here. But I'll have to be patient and wait and eventualy it will come.

______________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think of this chapter. I love hearing from al of you so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! This time you get a virtual brownie.**

**And I am almost positive I will be able to update tomorrow but I'm not 100% sure yet. I just hope to get lots of reviews. And NO I will not ever on any of my stories put one of those "I have to get at least 10 reviews before I update again" because I know I hate them and I don't think it's fair to make people wait! **


	6. Introductions

**Hey guys I have some free time so I decided to update again. And to answer the question people are wondering yes there will be more Edward and Bella in. This is my favorite chapter so far so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. **

**Disclaimer: News anouncer guy: "Twilight is up for grabs!" *someone talks to him in his ear peice* "Sorry my mistake. The skylight is up for grabs! Twilight is happily owned by Stephenie Meyer." I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 6: Introductions**

**BPOV **

I woke up bright and early the next morning. I was so excited it was finally Friday. And Lily would get to meet Alice. I knew she was excited about that too. Last night I had asked her about her new friend. She told me that her name was Emma. I told her I was glad she has a friend and that the next time I bring her to daycare she should introduce me. She happily agreed.

I got ready and so did Lily and we were off to her daycare. I could see it in her eyes that she was excited that I would meet Emma. I knew I was too. Maybe her parernts could meet with Charlie-as that was suppose to be Lily's step-dad-and she could come over or Lily could go there.

When we got there Lily led me in. I went and signed her in while she got Emma. A few moments after I was done Lily came out with a girl that was about the same hieght just a little taller with straight blond hair and green eyes. As Lily came closer she smiled.

"Emma this is my sister," Lily said. She also knew that when around people she had to call her sister. She says no more than that though because she doen't like to call me by my first name. It's fine by me it would seem weird if she did call me by my first name.

"It is nice to meet you, Emma" I told her. I smiled I was so glad.

"Nice to meet you too," She replied. I looked at the clock on the wall I had 5 minutes to get to school.

"I have to go though or else I am going to be late for school. I will pick you up later after school, bye," Then I bent down and gave her a hug and then left.

When I got to school almost all of the parking lot was filled so I took the first empty space I could find. I sighed and got out of my truck ready to begin the day and also knowing thatlunch couldn't come fast enough. So as usual when waiting for something to come the time would pass by slow.

Eventually the bell rang for lunch I was so excited. I didn't really know why. Maybe it was the thrill of having a new friend that I know Lily would like. And now she can meet her. Even though it has only been one day I feel like I've known her for longer.

I put my things in my locker, grabbed my lunch, and then went to the cafeteria. I sat down at the table I always do and waited for Alice. I spotted her at the table in the corner talking to a guy with blonde hair. He looked kind of concerned. She sighed, said something else and then started to walk over to me. She sat down smiled at me so I smiled back.

"Who was that you were just talking to?" I asked her.

"Oh I thought you would have heard at least that." She told me and I got really confused. "Well people think of our family as weird so it's different when I say it," I continued to be confused and waited patiently for her to explain. "You see we are all adopted. Carlisle adopted us all and the blonde girl, Rosalie, and the blonde guy who I was talking to is, Jasper. They are twins. The big guy with the curly hair is Emmett. And Edward has been out for a couple of days. I believe he is in your biology class. But this is where everyone thinks we are weird. Rosalie and Emmett are a couple and Jasper and me are too."

"Wow you have a big family. I'm glad it's only me." I told her "Oh and Lily of course." I quickly added as Alice thinks she is my sister.

"Yes, and I can't wait to meet her." She said and smiled.

"I can't wait for you to meet her either. I know she is going to like you." I told her knowing that Lily would.

"I bet she will." She smiled again, but this smile made it look like I was missing out on some private joke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was headed to pick up Lily from daycare with Alice following behind. When I got there I signed her out and put her in the truck and drove home. Alice walked in after me when we got inside.

"Alice, this is Lily. Lily, this is Alice." I introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you Lily. I bet we are going to be great friends." Alice told her. I smiled at both of them I was so happy.

"Nice to meet you to Alice," Lily said and grinned at Alice then she grinned back. This was going great so far.

"Well why don't we all go into the living room and sit down." I offered.

"That sounds great," Lily said at the same time Alice said, "Sure."

We all went and sat down and talked for what seemed like hours. I realized it was getting late and Charlie would be getting home from work soon so I decided to go make dinner.

"Alice, would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked her hoping she would accept.

"Sorry but I can't. Edward is suppose to be back tonight and I have to have dinner with the family." She told me. I kept my expression casual as I replied.

"Maybe another time then." I said.

"Maybe. It was nice meeting you, Lily. Maybe I will see you again soon." She said and looked up at me. I nodded in response. I saw her eyes get very bright.

"I could take you to Port Angeles tomorrow and we could go shopping. Just the three of us." She suggested. I bit my lip I didn't really like shopping but I guess I could go. It would be a chance for me and Lily to get out of the house.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan then." I told her and she just glowed with excitment.

"Ok how about I come and get you guys around 9ish." She suggested and I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye," She said and then left. Tomorrow is not a day I am looking forward to.

**APOV**

I left Bella's house in a little bit of a hurry. Not to be rude but I really couldn't stay for dinner and I didn't want her to press the issue. Lily was so cute I just couldn't wait for tomorrow I just love shopping. As soon as I got home I went up to my room where Jasper was. I knew Edward would be home in about an hour.

"Did you have fun?" Jasper asked me as soon as I walked into our room. I smiled at him. He didn't really like the fact that I was spending a lot of time with Bella.

"Yes I had a lovley time. Lily is so cute and fun to hang out with. A little shy a first but that was already to be expected." I told him.

"Of course you would know what to expect,out of all people." He chuckled. I responed by sticking my toungue out at him.

"Edward with be home in about a half an hour." I told him changing the subject.

"It's about time he has been gone long enough. But it was nice to have my thoughts to myself for a little while." He said. I just rolled my eyes at him and laughed. That reminded me that I would have to be careful if I was keeping the whole Lily-is-really-Bella's-daughter thing to myself.

We went down stairs to wait with the family for Edward's return. I was going to happy to finally have him back. Esme missed him the most though, she hated to see him just leave like that.

When he got here we all had our tuns hugging him. Then he was bombarded with all the questions of why he left in the first place.

"I had no choice I almost lost control with that girl. I am very sorry to have you worried. I know leaving was not the answer I just wasn't thinking. Can you frogive me?" Edward asked.

"Of course we forgive you. Just please don't leave like that again." Esme told him.

"I won't. Thank you." He said. I smiled at him and went up to give me another hug. At least I would see him for tonight before I went shopping tomorrow.

"Shopping already, Alice?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"Yes. Me, Bella, and Lily are going." I told him. He looked a little confused.

"Why?" He asked. For an answer I just showed him about my little visit to Bella's house. Being very careful not to show him exactly how much I know.

"Oh," That was the last thing he said on the matter. So we all spent the rest of the night together talking. We all planned on a hunting trip for about 5 o'clock. Well all except Edward he said he had just hunted and would wait here until we all got back.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I know it took me a couple days to update. Please don't hate me my schedule has been a little hectic the last couple of days. **

**Also I would like to announce that I will be making a new story called **_**Sucked In**_**. I won't start it for a little while though. I only have basically the rough outline of it. It will be about a girl who is up one night reading **_**Twilight**_** and gets sucked into the book and knows everything like about the Cullens because she has read the book. She also has all the books with her.**

**Anywho tell me what you think of this chater. All you got to do is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! You get a virtual brownie if you do. **

**I will try to update before Wednesday.**


	7. Phone Call

**I know I am a day late updating. Sorry but I had late work for school due and it took me all night to do it. And you all should feel luck because I am skipping my English homework to do this. It's not due till Friday but it is a lot of reading. Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer= Rich, Awsome, Smart, Creative. Me= Poor, and not so Awsome, not so Smart, or that Creative. But the biggest difference is Stephenie Meyer owns TWILIGHT and I don't.**

**Chapter 7: Phone Call**

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes one thing occured to me: It was Saturday. I nearly jumpedout of bed glad that it was finally the weekend. Then another thing occured to me:Alice was taking me and Lily shopping. I groaned and thought about going back to bed. Then I decided I would have to get up sooner or later so I might as well do it now.

I went down stairs and ate breakfast giving Lily a little longer to sleep. She loves shopping just as much as I do. When I was all done with breakfast I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was 7:47 I was trying to remember what time Alice would be here but I was drawing a blank for some reason. I guess I would just have to call her and ask her I just hope she is up.

All of a sudden I heard little footsteps. I looked up to see Lily. She was holding her teddybear and the she yawned. I smiled at her and she gave me a sleepy smile back.

"Good morning, Lily. Would you like some breakfast?" I asked her. She just nodded so I got up and she sat down. I made her a bowl of cereal. While she was eating I went upstairs to find Alice's phone number she gave me. Once I found it I went downstairs to call her.

I dialed her number. It was answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Said a beautiful voice that sounded like velvet. One thing was for sure though it was not Alice's voice it was a guys voice. _Maybe it's her boyfriend, Jasper. Since this is her cell phone._ I though.

"Hi, is Alice there?" I asked hoping she would be. I felt a little uncomfortable talking to people I didn't know.

"I'm sorry but she steped out she probably won't be back for about an hour or so. Would you like me to leave a message?" He asked. Well maybe he would know when she was suppose to pick me up.

"Umm...I was just wondering. Do you know when she is suppose to pick me up to take me and my sister shopping?" I said really wishing that Alice would have picked up the phone.

"I think she said something about 9 o'clock," He answered.

"Oh yeah. Sorry to call I just was drawing a blank for some reason. I didn't mean to bother you or wake you up if I did." I said hoping I really didn't wake him up.

"No that's ok I wasn't doing anything and I was alredy awake. But I'll tell Alice you called. I didn't catch your name though." He said.

"It's Bella," I told him.

"Ok, Bella would you like me to tell her you called?" He asked. I though about it for a second, but then realized I got what I called her for in the first place so no need for her to call me.

"No that's ok. I just needed to know what time me and Lily had to be ready by. Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome. Bye." He replied.

"Bye," I said then hung up the phone.

I tuned back to Lily to see she was almost done eating.

"So, Lily. Ready to go shopping?" I asked her. She looked at me and frowned a little bit and then went back to eating her cereal. This was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

It was about quarter of 8. I was in my room listening to music when I heard somthing that didn't go with the beat of the music. I shut off my stereo and listend for the sound. Then I knew exactly what it was. It was Alice's cell phone. It surprised me she never forgets to take it. I ran downstairs and quickly looked at the number. I didn't recognize it, but decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?" I said. The way I said it made it sound like a question.

"Hi, is Alice there?" The other person at the end of the phone said. I then knew who it was instantly. I was Bella. _But why is she calling Alice if she is going to see her in about an hour?_ I thought.

"I'm sorry but she steped out she probably won't be back for about an hour or so. Would you like me to leave a message?" I asked. It was most likley to be important and I did not want to sound rude.

"Umm...I was just wondering. Do you know when she is suppose to pick me up to take me and my sister shopping?" She asked me.

"I think she said something about 9 o'clock," I replied to her. Even though I knew for a fact it was 9. But humans forget so easily. That was why she called. I guess it wasn't that impotant but her and her sister need to get ready. They will take longer than it would for a vampire.

"Oh yeah. Sorry to call I just was drawing a blank for some reason. I didn't mean to bother you or wake you up if I did." I chuckled really quietly to myself. She wouldn't have to worry about waking me up.

"No that's ok I wasn't doing anything and I was alredy I'll tell Alice you called. I didn't catch your name though." I already knew her name but she probably didn't know that.

"It's Bella," She said.

"Ok, Bella would you like me to tell her you called?" I asked her.

"No that's ok. I just needed to know what time me and Lily had to be ready by. Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome. Bye." I told her back.

"Bye," She said then hung up the phone. I shut Alice's and put it back on the table where I got it from. Just then Alice walked through the door.

"Did you have a nice chat?" She asked me and then smiled.

"You knew didn't you?" I shot bak. She only nodded in response. When I had gotten back last night she had a vision of me and Bella faling in love with each other. I told her it was never going to happen, But she trusts her visions to much so she is certain it's going to happen. Well I guess we will just wait and see.

"It was pleasent." Was all I told her. Then I went back up to my room and listened to music. But for some odd reason I could not stop thinking about Bella.

**APOV**

Ever since I got the vision of Edward and Bella falling in love I couldn't help but try to make it come true. So when we all left for our hunting trip I left my phone at home already knowing that Bella was planning on calling me. I also say Edward answering the phone.

I had planned my time perfectly so that I would get home right after they got done talking to each other. I had just walked through the door as Edward put my phone back on the table.

"Did you have a nice chat?" I asked him and then smiled. He then obviously knew that I did this on purpose.

"You knew didn't you?" He asked me back. I only nodded. He was not going to mess up the future by not letting them fall in love with each other. I wouldn't allow it.

"It was pleasent." Was all he said. Then he went upstairs. I went to go get ready for my shopping trip with Bella and Lily. I was just so excited this was going to be so much fun.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think of this chapter? It has more Edward and Bella in it just probably not the way people imagined it but this is how I wanted it to be.**

**This is my favorite chapter so far so I want to hear you thoughts on it just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! You will get a virtual ****Insert favorite snack food here****. **

**I will try to update before the weekend is over but no promises.**

**Also Happy April Fools Day! :)**


	8. I can't belive you hid this

**Sorry I know I am a day late AGAIN but here is something that might cheer you up Ithought of somthing that would be interesting. A contest. Believe it or not there is a book series out there almost as good as Twilight. Shocked yet? I started the first one Wednesday and I am already on the fourth. I was shocked too of how awsome it was. Well anyway back to the contest. When you are reviewing just give me a guess on what you think the series is. If you guess it right you will get: A chapter dedication, me telling everyone to go and read your stories, and if you want me to-and remember this is OPTIONAL-send me a PM with your first name or a name of your choosing and I will put it in the story. If there is more than one person to guess it right I will go with the first person who did. Anywho enough with this lets move on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Can't think of something funny so (**_**Put funny disclaimer of your choice here**_**) I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 8: I can't believe you hid this**

**BPOV**

I looked at the clock to see that me and Lily had five minutes until Alice comes and picks us up. We were sitting at the kitchen table looking out the window. Charlie had the day off but made plans to go fishing after I told him we were going shopping. I had to admit that it was a nice day out. It wasn't raining so that was a first.

A few minutes later Alice pulled into the driveway. I took Lily's hand and headed out to the car. When I went to put her in the back seat I realized that her carseat was still in my truck. I quikly went to retrieve it. Once Lily was all strapped in I went to the front seat and strapped myself in.

"Ready for a day of shopping?" Was the first thing Alice said as we pulled away from my driveway and then headed down the street.

"Sure it's going to be great." I lied so her feelings wouldn't get hurt. I was never a good lier and I am pretty sure I didn't fool her but she didn't say anything. She was just being polite I imagined.

"Ok. Just wait until we get ther it's going to be so mu-" She cut off mid sentance "Shoot! I forgot my purse at home. Sorry I guess we will be a few minutes delay. All my money is in my purse I have to go back and get it." She said as she turned around.

I looked back at Lily to see her gazing out the window. If we get back early enough I'm going to let her playoutside because it would be a shme to waist this beautiful day day shopping. I decided to look out my window as well to see we were traveling though the forest and then Alice turned off onto a nearly invisible road. And within a few minutes we were at her house.

It was so amazing. It was an older looking house but you could tell that it had meaning. It was big and white and had a big yard. And if you listened hard enough you could hear a stream. It fit in so nicely with the scene.

"I am just going to run in and grab it and then be right out. Ok?" She said. I only nodded for I was still staring at the magnificeint house. She got out of the car and then went in. About thirty seconds later the door opened and out came the Edward Cullen. He looked straight at me and our eyes met. As I looked deeper into his eyes I could tell there was something different. The last time our eyes met they were black today they were gold. For some reason I couldn't look away.

"Who's that, momma?" Lily asked me. I looked back to see her looking at Edward too, but not before I saw his eyes flicker to Lily. Then she turned and looked at me. I was thankful that we were about 2 yards away and all the windows were up so he had no hope of hearing Lily call me _momma_.

"That is Alice's brother. His name is Edward," I told her. She then turned back to look out the widow. I looked out at mine to see his face back on mine. Then Alice came back out looking mad for some reason. Edward turned to look at her and she gave him a very feirce look which he shot back. It was weird they were just standing there looking at each other. Then Alice turned away and came back to the car.

"What was that about?" I asked her as she pulled away. She didn't look as mad though.

"Oh that. We have been in a fight since this morning. I told him I needed to get into the bathroom first because I had to go and put some gas in the car before I went to pick you up but he got in there before me. I have been mad ever since." She explained.

"Oh," Was all I said as we headed back down the highway.

**EPOV**

"I am just going to run in and grab it then I will be out. Ok?" I heard Alice say then heard a car door shut. Alice came in and then flew up the stairs at vampire speed.

_Where is my purse?_ She thought. I decided to go outside I was very curious, for I knew that Bella had her little sister with her, I wondered what she looked like.

When I got outside I saw her looking at the house, but then she turned and looked at me. There was something different about her I could tell she looked happier.

"Who's that, momma?" I heard a little voice say. I knew exactly who it was and looked over to see Lily looking at Bella. I looked back and fourth between them. I could clearly see the similarities between them. I was shocked when that one little word came out of her mouth.

It just did not make any sense. How could Bella have a daughter she was only 17. It seemed unreal. At first glance at her you would just see a sad hopless girl who lost her mother, but if you look deeper she looks so innocient.

"That is Alice's brother. His name is Edward," I heard Bella say. Then a thought occured to me. _Alice must already know! How could she of hid this?! _ This made me mad. And then as if on cue Alice came out the door. She took one look at my expression and very quikly looked into the future so she could know what I was planning to say. Then she looked very furious.

_Edward it is none of your bisness. Or mine for that matter. But still you better not say anything to _anyone _even the family. She will tell us when she wants to!_ Alice thought at me. And with that ahe got in the car and drove away.

I went back inside without looking at anyone even though I could feel them looking at me. I ran at vampire speed up to my room to think about what just happened. My mind still could not comprehend that Bella had a child. And there was the whole vision of me and Bella falling in love. That seems like it will work out well. But Lily does seem like she's a good kid.

There is only one thing to worry about in that situation: _Who is her father?_ I don't know what kind of ties Bella has with him. This all seems like to much in one day. I sighed and sat down on my couch and thought about it all.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**There you have it. Edward knows about Lily. I was kind of toying around with the idea of him finding out by himself (like I did decide on as you can clearly see) Or wait for Bella to tell him. But I decided that it would be more interesting this way.**

**Any way the buton to review doesn't bite so go on and hit it : ) Also don't forget to try and take a chance ot the contest.**

**Sorry no hints, but if no one guesses it right then the next chapter will have a hint.**

**No promises again but I will try to update by Friday**


	9. Shopping Trip

**Hey everyone I would just like to say the contest is over because someone has guessed the series of books that is almost as good as Twilight. Congradulations to **_**fanpire14**_** the book series is Maximum Ride. And if you have not read them yet go do it 'cause they are awsome. And also go read **_**fanpire14**_**'s story. I have already read it and it's a good story. Also as promised this chapter is dedicated to **_**fanpire14**_**!**

**Oh and there is something in this chapter I have never done before and I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight this story would not be here!**

**Chapter 9: Shopping Trip **

**BPOV**

After the long drive we were finally here. Half way Lily fell asleep so I reached back and shook her arm gently until she woke up.

"Hey, were here time to get up." I said while she rubbed her eyes. I got out and went around to get her out of her car seat. When she got out we went over to Alice waiting for us on the sidewalk. She looked over excited.

"Ok so there's about 10 different stores that we absolutly have to go in. Also I want to buy you and Lily at least one outfit and I will not take no for an answer," She said as soon as we were in earshot.

"Fine. One but that's it. And it can't be expensive either I do have my own money," Ok so it might not be a lot of money, but I didn't really plan on getting more than two outfits for each of us. Sighing I picked Lily up and Alice led us to the first store.

There was really nothing in that store or the next five even though we spent about a half an hour in each and got nothing. I was relieved though, there was only three more stores left. We all headed to the next store when Alice suddenly stopped on the middle of the sidewalk with a blank look on her face.

"Alice! Alice!" I said, but nothing happened. I reached out to shake her arm only to pull it back. It was so cold. I was starting to get a little scared I didn't know what to do.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say. I looked at her face to see that it didn't look blank anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alice are you ok? You just stopped and your arm it's so cold do you need to go to the doctors?" I asked, I really hoped she wasn't sick.

"No no. It's ok I'm fine. That happens sometimes and as you know Carlisle is a doctor and he says it's fine. I have already talked to him about it. It's nothing to worry about, positive." She said then looked over at me and smiled.

"Ok, It's just you kind of scared me there," I told her.

"Sorry, I don't know when there going to come. But hey, come on lets finish up our shopping trip. I can't believe we havn't got anything yet." She said. I only nodded.

We walked in and started to look around. A few minutes later Alice came up to me holding a pair of blue jeans and a pink, long sleeved shirt.

"Bella, you should try these on. I bet they would look so good on you," She said to me. I took them both and looked at the price tags.

"Alice, these are expensive I don't think that you should spend that much money on me," I said. The pants were $20.00 and the shirt was $30.00.

"No it's fine I have the money and I know you'll look awsome in them." She insisted.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" I asked she just shook her head. "Fine. Watch Lily while I go try them on," I said and handed her Lily and went to change.

**LPOV**

Momma gave me to Alice and went to go try some clothes on. She didn't look to happy about Alice buying her them, she said they were to expensive. I looked up at Alice and she looked down at me and smiled.

"Come on. Lets go see if we can find something for you while Bella's changing," She said to me.

"Ok," I said and we went to a couple of different racks with clothes that were for kids. She found me a pair of blue jeans and a pink, long sleeved shirt just like momma's.

"I'm going to buy you these so you have to go try them on first. Let's go see if Bella's out of the changing room," She said and then we headed to the rooms. Just as we got there momma came out. She looked pretty in the clothes.

"See what did I tell you. You look great," Alice said.

"I still think there expensive. Why don't we look for something else," Momma suggested while Alice just shook her head.

"I'm not taking no for an answer on those clothes. And I found the same thing in Lily's size, I'm going to buy those too," Alice said to her. Then she put me in the dressing room. I changed and then went out and grabbed momma's hand.

"We match," I said. Then she reached down and picked me up.

"Yes we do, so how about you go and change back and then I will. After we can leave ok," Momma told me and put me down. I went and changed back into my other clothes and then she did. After Alice went to the counter and got them. And then we left.

As we were walking to the other store I pulled on my momma's hand to get her attention. She stopped and looked at me.

"I'm hungry." I said and to prove it my tummy growled.

"Ok we'll stop and get something to eat before we get to the next store. How about McDonalds?" She asked me and I nodded. I looked over at Alice and she seemed to be tensed a little and I wondered why.

"You guys go ahead. I really don't like eating out because I don't like eating food from people I don't know who made it. I'll wait at the next place. See you later," She said.

"Um ok I guess I'll meet you there in half an hour bye," Momma said and Alice seemed to relax a bit. Then we went to go eat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We got into the car ready to leave after our long day. Momma carried me back and put me into my car seat. We never did get anything else only the outfit Alice got us.

Sometime on the ride I fell asleep because when I woke up when momma picked me up. We went inside and she put the bag down on the kitchen floor.

"Thanks again Alice it was...fun," Momma said even though she hates shopping just like me. I could tell she was being nice.

"No problem. So I'll see you at school," Alice said. "Bye Lily, I'll come and see you next time I can," She said to me.

"Ok, bye." I said and reached over to her. Momma passed me over to her. She had said earlier she was cold, but I couldn't tell because she was wearing a sweater now. I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. Then she handed me back to momma and left.

"Did you have fun?" She asked me while bringing me upstairs. I nodded and yawned.

"That's good. And youv'e had a long day so you should try to get some sleep," She said to me. Then she put me in my bed and a few minutes later I went to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so if none of you guessed the different thing is it was in Lily's POV. I thought it was a good idea to show what she was thinking so tell me what you think.**

**And I know all of you are probably ready to kill me for not updating, but I have been really busy and I know I say it every time I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!! I will try my hardest to update faster maybe by this Thursday. NO promises.**

**Also Happy Easter!**


	10. Forgotten Birthday

**Hey everyone! I apologize yet again for not updating. I have had major writers block. I had no idea what to put for a whole day on Sunday. I just decided to skip it and now it is going start off at school on a Monday. Also I am so happy I have 100 *squee* And a lot of people have been wondering what happened to Alice. She just went home it was late when she dropped Lily and Bella off. Or if your talking about the street she just had a vision.**

**I have kept you all waiting long enough so on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not or never will own Twilight!**

**Chapter 10: Forgotten birthday**

**BPOV**

I had just dropped Lily off and was headed to school. When I got there I parked next to Edward's Volvo. As soon as I cut the engine and got out I saw Alice walking toward me with Jasper. I was still a little worried about what happened on the street Saturday.

"Hey Bella. I would like to introduce you to Jasper," She said and gestured to him.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to him.

"Nice to meet you too." He said. As soon as I heard his voice I realized that it was not the same voice I heard on the phone the other day. _It was Edward then, _I thought. I mean who else could it be?

"Well...I er...better get off to class. I'll see you later," I said.

"Yeah. Ok later then bye," Alice said and I turned and headed for my first class.

When I got in and sat down the teacher started class. I wasn't paying attention. I tried to, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking of Edward, for some reason I could not get him out off my mind. It was like this for all my other classes too. And then finally the bell rang. I sighed and picked up my stuff.

As soon as I got to the cafeteria Alice came rushing over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Would you like to sit with me and the rest of my family today?" She asked. I only nodded. She smiled even wider at my response. "Great get your lunch and meet us over at that table." She said and pointed to the table that her family was already at.

I did what she said and sat down in the empty seat next to Edward and Alice. She seemed to be glowing with excitment.

"Ok so you already know me, Edward, and Japer. This is Rosalie and Emmett." She said pointing to a girl with blonde hair and a guy with a lot of muscles.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all," I said to them. Emmett grinned while Rosalie just glared at me. I flinched away from her gaze.

"So, Bella. I was wondering if you would like to come over to our house this weekend for a slumber party?" Alice asked me.

"Oh. Sorry I would, but I have to take care of Lily. Charlie's going fishing this weekend." I said to her.

"Maybe another time then." She said. I only nodded in response. Lunch went silent after that. I suddenly realized that none of them were eating.

"Why arn't you eating anything?" I asked them. They alll seemed to think for a moment. Then Alice answered.

"We don't like the school food. We just wait until we get home to eat." She said.

"Oh," Was my brilliant reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After I got home from picking up Lily I decided to make supper since there was nothing else to do. I got out all the stuff I needed to make chicken while Lily went into the living room to watch Spongebob.

About a half an hour later I started to walk down the hallway to the living room when something caught my eye. It was a calendar. There was a mark on it for something going on this Saturday. I read what it said and was shocked at myself for forgetting.

Saturday was Lily's birthday. _How could I forget my own daughters birthday! _I thought. I had nothing for a party or anything. This was perfect just great. I would have to ask Charlie when his day off was this week and see if he could babysit Lily for me.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Lily asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her to see that she had a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. I was just looking at the calendar and realized that Saturday is you birthday." I said picking her up and giving her a smile and watching one of her own spread across her face.

"Yay. I can't wait to tell Emma. Is it ok if she comes to my birthday party?" She asked me.

"Of course it is you can invite whoever you want." I said and her smile got even bigger.

"I want Alice to come too," She said.

"I'm sure Alice would love to come. Now what would you like the theme to be?" I asked her. Already knowing that she would want a princess theme since that was what she was into now.

"Hmmm. I want a princess theme." She said and I nodded. "Yay. This is going to be the best birthday party ever." She said just as Charlie came through the door.

"Birthday party. Now I wonder who's birthday is this Saturday?" He pretended to puzzle of it for a minute. I set Lily down and she ran over to him.

"It's mine grampa," She said to him.

"That's right. And how old will you be?" He asked while smilind at her.

"I'll be 3, grampa." She said while laughing a little.

"Well you are getting big huh?" He said and then picked her up. She just nodded. It made me smile to see Lily so happy and excited.

I went into the kitchen to see if the chicken was ready and sure enough it was. I told Charlie and Lily that supper was ready and they came in and sat down. I got Lily a plate first and then me.

"Dad? When's your day off this week?" I asked him after everyone was seated.

"Wednesday. Why?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would mind watching Lily while I got and get all the stuff I need for her birthday party. She want's a princess theme, and I need to get her presants," I said.

"Sure I'll watch her. We'll have lots of fun. You don't plan in going alone?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm going to if Alice will come with me." I answered. But I was pretty positive that Alice would come.

"Ok then." He said while we continued to eat. I just kept thinking of how I am going to make Lily the happiest person alive this Satuday.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So everyone tell me what you think of this chapter. Was it Bad or SMAZING (Super Amazing)**

**And I will try to update by Friday. NO PROMISES!!!! Sorry but it's hard to update alot of you writers here should know what I mean. But please don't hate me!**


	11. Kiss

**Ok....I only have one thig to say and that is that I am happy for all the wonderful reviews I got 125 that's awsome. I wonder if we can get to 200 lol it will probably take a while but I'm sure we'll get there eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 11: Kiss**

**APOV**

"Alice, calm down. Your excitment is to much," Jasper chuckled. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Now what did you see in your vision?" He asked.

"Bella is going to ask me to go shopping for Lily's birthday party Saturday. And she is going to invite me because Lily wants me to be there." I told him. I was very happy that she was going to invite me.

"That's great. You've really become attached to them." Jasper said and I nodded. "And what does Edward say about all of this?" He asked. Everyone in the family knew that Bella was Edward's soul mate.

I sighed, "Edward doesn't like it but he'll just have to deal with it, because he and Bella _will_ be together. And me and Bella are already friends. What am I suppose to say to her 'Sorry Bella I can't be your friend because Edward is your soul mate and we are all vampire's and he is afraid that you and Lily will get hurt if you're around us'? Yeah I'm sure that'll go over well." I told him.

I could feel my anger rising and then I suddenly felt calm before I really got going. I looked at Jasper and smiled at him.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't be taking all my anger out on you. It just makes me really mad that Edward is trying to stay away from Bella when they are destined to be together. " I said.

"You know I can feel how depressed he is staying away from her. It probably won't be long before he caves." Jasper said. Then I could feel my excitment rising and it had nothing to do with Jasper.

"Really?" I asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yay!" Just then I had a vision....

_Bella and Edward were walking up the stairs of her house. From the noise in the background you could tell that Lily's birthday party was going on._

_"Charlie said it was up in the cabinet at the top of the stairs" Bella said. Edward only nooded. When they got to the top of the stairs Edward reached up and grabbed a little packaged wraped in pink wrapping paper with birthday cakes on it._

_"Thanks. I didn't think I would be able to reach it without bringing a chair up here." Bella said. Edward handed her the present._

_"Your welcome." He said. And from the look on his face I could tell that he was happy to do something for her._

_He looked at her and she looked back at him. Slowly they leaned in closer to each other. Then thier lips met...._

That was the end of the vision. I looked around to see Jasper a little twitchy and wondered why. Then I realized it was me.

"Sorry. Again." I said while trying, unsucessfuly, to settle down.

"It's ok you can't help it, that's just who you are. And that's why I love you," He said. I laughed a little and then went over to him, stood on my tip toes, and kissed him.

When we broke apart he chuckled. "What did you see anyway?" He asked. I only shook my haed.

"I can't tell yuo. No one is going to know about this until the time is right." I said. He only nodded in agreement, knowing that if I have-or want-to keep something to myself then I was going to.

**BPOV**

When I got to school the next day I went to go seek out Alice. It took me all of 5 seconds after I got out of my truck and I saw her coming over to me.

"Hey, Bella." Alice greeted me as soon as she got to me. I chuckled a little at her excitement.

"Hi, Alice." I said back. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomarrow?" I asked.

"No. I don't have any plans. Why?" She asked.

"Well Lily's birthday is this Saturday and I got to get her stuff for her party. And I have to buy some presents, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." I said.

"Sure that sounds like fun." She said.

"Great. Oh and if your not doing anything Saturday, either, Lily wanted me to ask you if you would come to her party." I said, thinking of how happy my daughter would be if Alice came. She seemed so happy when I said she could invite Alice.

"I would love to go." She answered. And I saw her glow with even more excitement. Even though I thought she couldn't get any happier.

"Great we can leave tomarrow right after school." I said. She only nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Guess what, Lily?" I asked her after I picked her up from daycare.

"What, momma?" She said.

"Alice said that she would come to your birthday party." I told her.

"Really? That is so great. Emma said that she would come too. And I invited a lot of other people too. Is that ok?" She asked me.

"Of course. I did say to invite whoever you want." I told her.

"Yay, this is going to be the bestest birthday party anyone ever had. Thank you momma." She said. She seemed almost as happy as Alice.

"Your welcome." I told her. And at that momment I knew that making Lily the happiest person would be so easy because, even if her party turned out like a disaster, I know that she loves me and as long as were together she will be happy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Finally I finised the chapter *everyone claps* **

**I was looking over my previous chapters and realized this was a more Alice and Bella story than Edward and Bella so I decided that needed to change so I put a little something in here.... I hope you all liked it because I want Edward and Bella to be together.**

**Anyway tell me what you think**

**And I am not setting any more dates for when I should be updating (unless I know for sure) because I can never stick with them. Life always gets in the way. Sorry.**


	12. Uhoh

**Hello again everyone! **

**On the review agenda we have made it to 144 Yay! Only 56 more to 200 so we're doing good keep it up and I am sure we will make it.**

**And I know everyone is excited about the upcoming **_**kiss.**_** And I am excited to write it so maybe I should stop with this little note and **_**get to the story!**_** Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOT Twilight *tear***

**Chapter 12: Uh-oh**

**LPOV**

I am so excited that my birthday party is this weekend, and that all my friends are coming. Especially Alice and Emma. And that momma told me I could have a princess theme.

Momma warned me though that I would have to me careful in what I say so that I don't call her momma by accident. I am pretty good at that though, and I love her more than anybody in the world and would do anything for her. I know that she would do the same for me, too.

I was also getting to spend the afternoon with grampa. He always spoils me so I know it will be fun. I hope we can go to the park, that would be extra fun.

"Lily," I heard momma call. I ran downstairs, knowing that she was leaving to do my birthday shopping.

"Momma," I squealed. Then I entered the kitchen and saw her frozen face and grampa's, for that matter. "Momma, what's wro-" But I cut myself off as I realized what I did.

Alice was also there. Uh-oh. _Stupid!_ I said to myself. _How could I have not seen her? Momma's going to be so angry. _

I looked at momma and grampa and then at Alice. The look on her face was not shock though. It was like she already knew. Momma finally spoke.

"Lily, why don't you go back upstairs for a few more minutes." She said. I quickly nodded and ran back up the stairs. I felt so bad about what I had just done. Momma will probably never forgive me.

**BPOV**

I was downstairs in the kitchen with Charlie waiting for Alice to come and and pick me up so we could do all of the birthday shopping.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, dad." I said to him.

"No problem. You know I love Lily and I would do anything for you." He replied. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Then I saw Alice in the driveway already walking up to the house. I answered the door before she could knock.

"Hey, Alice come on in. I just want to tell Lily that I am leaving now and then we can head off." I said and we both went into the kitchen.

"Hello, Charlie" Alice said politley. Charlie just smiled and nodded at her.

"Lily," I hollered for her. Then I heard her coming down the stairs.

"Momma," She squealed and I froze. Then she came into view. "Momma what's wro-" Was all she said before she noticed Alice. Comprehension appeared on her face as she saw what she did.

I saw Charlie out of the corner of my eye. He had shock on his face, too. I hope Lily realizes I am not mad at her I just wish Alice didn't have to find out like this. I guess it's time to explain. I found my voice and broke the silence.

"Lily, why don't you go back upstairs for a few more minutes." I suggested. She nodded and headed back upstairs. No one spoke for what seemed like forever, then Charlie cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

"Well, I guess I will go see what Lily is up to." He said and then went upstairs. As soon as he was gone Alice spoke.

"So she's your daughter not your sister?" Alice asked. I sat down in the empty chair before I answered her.

"Yes, she is. But just please hear me out before you judge." I begged her. She nodded and sat down in the other empty chair across from me.

"Go ahead I will listen. I promise." She said and I felt that I could trust her completly.

"Well I was 15, and walking home from the grocery store late at night. I had taken a shortcut and I felt like someone was watching me. When I turned aroud there was a guy there. Then everything blacked out. I awoke I was in the hopital. Turns out I was kidnapped for 6 weeks and pregnant. So that's where I a today because I considered the options, but they all seemed wrong.

I knew that people here probably would not believe me so I asked Lily to just call me her sister around other people. And you might not believe me, but that is the truth." I said and then felt the tears silently rolling down my cheek.

I closed my eyes. A few seconds later I felt cold arms hugging me. I turned and sobbed into Alice's sholder.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's ok I believe you. And don't worry I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said. I looked up at her and could tell that she meant it.

"Thank you so much. Lily is the only thing I really got left, besides Charlie. I could just hear in my head all the things people would call me if they knew. And also thank you for believing me, Iknow Lily will be happy that you didn't just leave." I said to her. She just nodded.

"Lily, can you come down here please?" I called sofly. A few minutes later her and Charlie came down. Lily came up and sat on my lap and burried her face in my chest.

"I am so sorry I didn't-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"It's ok Lily. I'm not mad. And Alice understands and is not going to tell anyone," I said. She looked at me and smiled. Then she went over at Alice and hugged her.

"Thank you." I heard Lily whisper.

"Your welcome," I heard Alice whisper back.

"Well we better get going if we want to want to get back soon." I said. Alice nodded.

I stood up and we headed for the door. Before I got out I turned around. "Good-bye Lily. I love you," I said. Then she came over. I bent down.

"I love you, too, momma" She said, and then I gave her a hug. And then me and Alice left.

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**So how was that. **

**Also I wanted everyone to check out a website me and my friend made it's . ! It's totally random and awesome so check it out and add if you got time.**

**And reviews make my day!**


	13. The Perfect Gift

**Another chapter for all the wonderful people who love my story. And I am pretty sure I will be able to update more over the summer. Just not exactly 100% positive though. Only like 14 days left and my Freshman year is over! Yahooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did my friend Brittany would have dangled me over a pot of boiling oil for making Jacob imprint with Renesmee and not Leah.**

**Chapter13: The Perfect Gift **

**BPOV**

Me and Alice had gone into about 12 different stores. It was 12:00 and I left to get lunch. Alice said she wasn't hungry and told me to meet her at the little jewlery store next door to where I would be eating.

I just got a salad. I went to sit at an empty table. I ate quickly and quitely and when I was done I took care of my trash and went to go meet Alice. I walked into the jewlery store and saw Alice looking in a glass container.

"Hi Alice," I said. She turned around and her face was glowing. "What is it?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"Nothing. Lets go look over there." She said and took my hand-why is her hand always so cold?-and dragged me over to another case. I looked inside it and gasped. In the center of the case was a gold bracelet with little charms on it. And there was also a little pink heart with words written on it. I tried to read what it said, but couldn't.

"It says 'My love, My life, My daughter' " I heard Alice say next to me. I turned to look at her.

"Alice, this is the perfect gift for her," I said. I looked for the price tag, but couldn't fing one.

"Ahh, I see you have noticed this little trinket." I heard a male voice say. I looked over to the sound of the voice and my eyes landed on a tall guy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, I was looking for the price tag, but I can't find it," I said.

"This has been here for a while swo I'll sell it to you for $20,000," He said. I could fel the shock on my face. I didn't have that kind of money. I should've known though because the label said 'Real Gold'.

"I'm sorry I can't afford that." I said wishing with all my might that I could buy it for, Lily.

"You don't have to pay for it all at once. We can set up a plan where you only have to pay a little each month or year. Whatever is more convenient," He said. I looked over at Alice for a suggestion on if I should do it or not.

"I think yo-" She started to say, then she was staring blankly, eyes glazed over. I realized the same thing that happened to her before, on the sidewalk.

"Alice?" I said, but she didn't respond and I started to get worried. "Call an ambulence," I said to the clerk.

Just as he picked up the phone Alice came out of it. "No, no. I'm fine. I told you Bela that I sometimes do that, and Carlisle says it's fine," She said and then rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, it worries me. It looks like your lifeless or something," I said then she giggled and I glared.

"Don't worry so much. And as I was saying I think you should do it, Lily would absolutely love it. Trust me," She said. I sighed and then nodded.

"Excellent, now what plan would you like to do?" The clerk asked me.

"I think you should go with the $200 a year. It seems like the best one to me." Alice suggested.

"Ok I'll do that one," I said. He smiled and unlocked the case and took the bracelet out and handed it to me. The liitle charms danced around before he put it in my hand.

"Now it is only $50 for the down payment." He said. I nodded and took out two twenties and a ten, Then I handed it to him. "Thank you. Have a nice day," He said as we walked out the door.

"Hey, guess what I bought while you were eating lunch?" Alice asked, but I could only imagine what she bought.

"What did you buy?" I asked. She reached into one of the six or so bags she had and pulled out a little blue, glass jewlery box with pink hearts on it. It matched perfectly with the bracelet. "Wow, Alice, it's really pretty and it matches the bracelet," I said.

"I know. It's like fate that I got this earlier," She said and I swear I saw her lips twitch up a little.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so I know this is really short it was more of a filler chapter I wrote it at school and I couldn't really think of anything more and I thought that it was a good place to end the chapter.**

**Also my website didn't get posted so I am going to put it on my profile. Also I am working on getting a picture of Lily's bracelet and as soon as I get one it will be there too.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Lily's Birthday Party

**Hello to everyone once again! First I would like to say I am sorry about not updating my computer crashed and when we got it back and my what I had done of this chapter got erased and I had to start all over. I was sooo mad, but I have been trying my hardest to get this done for you guys, but then finals came up and I had to study. Second is that we are close to our review goal. Only 30 left until 200 woooooh! Oh and I would like to that **_**marrabelle**_** for pointing out my math error so Bella is going to pay $2,000 a year because that makes more sense. **

**And a little excitment for me is my Freshman year of school is over. A little excitment for all of you is that I will be able to update more *squee***

**Now to the story...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- So are you going to the dance tonight?**

**Britt- Yes**

**Me- Who with?  
Britt- Seth Clearwater**

**Me- How did you get to go with him?  
Britt- Easy. You own Twilight**

**Random girl- No she doesn't**

**Britt- You don't own Twilight?  
Me- No, but I wish**

**Britt- I guess I better find a new date**

**Chapter14: Lily's Birthday Party**

**BPOV**

The last person to Lily's party besides Alice. I wonder were she could be and as soon as she gets here we can start. One good thing, though, is some of the parents decided to stay and help out, including Emma's mom, Shanon. She is very nice and she told me that she knows how I feel having to raise my younger 'sister' because she had the same situation.

I just listened to what she had to say and tried to be careful not to slip up. I almost did once, but caught myself thankfully. I heard the phone ringing and went to retrieve it. It was Charlie.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Bella. I forgot to mention that my birthday present for Lily is in the closet upstairs. Could you get it and give it to her for me?"

"Yeah. Although since it's in the closet I'll need a chair to reach it," I laughed and he joined in.

"Thanks, Bells. And I was just wondering, were you planning on giving Lily her present from you at the party or after?" I had already decided on after, but I guess I forgot to tell Charlie.

"After, that way it will be easier."

"Ok, see you tonight."

"Yeah, see yah." I hung up. Just as I got into the living room the door bell rang. I went and got it already knowing it was Alice.

When I opened the door I saw that it was not only Alice, but also Edward. And while seeing him there, I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I was wondering why I was feeling this way, and wondering what the feeling was, but I couldn't put a name to it. It was frustrating.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry I'm late." Alice said with an apologetic look on her face

"That's ok, Alice." I looked up at Edward. "Umm..could I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, Bella. What do you need?" Alice responed, and I could see a big smile breaking across her face from the corner of my eye. I saw Edward give her a questioning look, she just shrugged it off.

"Er..It's actually for, Edward," I could feel my cheeks geeting warm.

"I don't mind." He was still looking at, Alice.

"Well, my dad just called and told me where to find the birthday present he left for, Lily, and I can't reach it and was wondering if you could get it down for me?" I bit on my bottom lip nervously. By now he was looking at me. He nooded, and I smiled. He smiled back.

I invited them in and Alice handed me the jewlery box she got for Lily all wrapped up in pink wrapping with a bow on it. I set it down with all the other presents. And as soon as Lily saw Alice she ran into her arms. I smiled and turned my attention to Edward.

"Charlie said it was up in the cabinet at the top of the stairs" I said as soon as we got to the top of the stairs. Edward only nooded then he reached up and grabbed a little packaged wraped in pink wrapping paper with birthday cakes on it.

"Thanks. I didn't think I would be able to reach it without bringing a chair up here." I stated, truthfully and laughed a little.

"Your welcome." He said with a look of something in his eyes that I couldn't understand.

I locked eyes with his, and then he was leaning towards me and I found myself doing the same thing. A second later his lips pressed softly to mine. It was like wild fire spead through me. _My first kiss_, I thought.

Then what seemed like a second later he broke away, and when I looked in his eyes I could see that he looked shocked at himself. I bet I looked that way too.

"I'm sorry," He whispered so low that I barely heard it. I could fell the blush coming on my face.

"No, that's ok. I didn't mind," I heard a voice say, and then I recognized that it came from me. Jeez why couldn't I say anything right!? But I saw his eyes light up and a crooked smile appeared on his face that made my heart stop.

"Really?" He asked with a now hopeful expression. I couldn't speak so I only nodded. His smile got even bigger, and I felt his lips on mine again. Then I heard someone clear their throat, and broke away from him.

I looked over to see Alice with a huge smile on her face. I could feel my cheeks heat up, but she just laughed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, but some of the parents downstairs are wondering where you are, so we can start the party," I sighed and started to walk downstairs with Alice and Edward behind me.

"Sorry for the wait everyone. We're all ready so we can start now," I told everyone once I got downstairs. "I'll go get the cake from in the kitchen," And with that I left. As soon as I got in the kitchen I lit the candle in the center in the shape of a big '3'. I picked up the cake and turned around to see Edward heading toward the door.

"You can stay if you want you know," I said to him and he turned slowly around.

"Are you sure? I mean are sure Lily would want me here?" He asked.

"I don't think she'll mind." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was relieved when the party was finally over. Everyone had just left except for Alice and Edward, who were playing with Lily. I could tell that she absolutly loved all the things she got. She got a couple of shirts and a sweater, a yo-yo and clip-on earings, and a whole bunch of other little things. Now all I had to do was wait for Edward to leave and I could give her my present.

She had been absolutly ecstatic with Alice's jewlery box. And I could tell that she liked Edward too, which was good because he had asked me to be his girlfriend and I happily accepted. Now I just got to break the news to Charlie and I was pretty much dreading that. Other than that, all-in-all it was a pretty good day.

"Bella," Alice called and I went over to her.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go know, but I was wondering if you and Lily wanted to come over to my house tomorrow?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure,"

"Great I'll pick you up. Does around 1:00 work for you?"

"Yeah that's fine. We'll be ready."

"Ok I'll see you then." And with that she litteraly danced out the door.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow too," Edward said. I only nodded. He chuckled and bent down to kiss me for the third time today.

"Eww," I heard a little voice say. I looked down at Lily and smiled at her, she smiled back. I then tuned back to Edward.

"Bye," He said.

"Bye," I said back, and with that he left.

"Lily did you have fun?" I asked and she nodded.

"Edward is really nice too." I looked over to see her smiling and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Thats good. Now how about we make some supper for grandpa, then we can eat and I can put you to bed."

"Ok, momma," I started getting ingerdients for dinner and playing a recap of the day over in my head, while thinking what is going to happen tomorrow. And of how I accomplished my goal on making Lily the happiest girl in the world.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think? Was it Awesomeness? Please I need your reviews they make my day they really do.**

**And there is a poll on my profile on whether Lily's father should come into the story or not and if he should try to take her away, so go and vote on it. And I don't know if it is going to have two of the same answer choices or not. I tried fixing it but it does not seen to be cooperating with me so if two are the same then the third one will be '****Yes he should come but try to take Lily away'. **

**Thank you guys so much. I love you all (in the not creepy way)!**

**~Kristen~**


	15. Visitor

**I know I havn't updated in a while and for that I am humungously sorry! I really thought I would of had more time to update but I didn't. This summer has been pretty busy for me. I was all confused at the begining if it 'cause I needed to figure out how much time I was going to spend with my mom because I was suppose to be with her all summer but then I ended up getting to work at a fair with my aunt and uncle for like three days. Then I had to come back home so I could take drivers ed all of July. After I was done with that we went on our yearly camping trip and I just got back Tuesday. I had some time today since i'm only babysitting my sisters and I might be able to update once more before the summer is over. Some of my dad's old friends are coming up to visit from Kentucky. We haven't seen them in four years and they are taking up to Old Orchard Beach. Then I am going to another fair on Monday and **_**Confederate Railroad**_** is playing at the concert there. And after that I should be able to update agian until school starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 15: Visitor**

**LPOV**

When we were all done eating momma had given me my present from her and I loved it. I put it on and won't take it off. I decided to give her something as a thank you. I had an idea and ran to my room to get some paper and crayons.

I don't know how long I was in my room before I started to get sleepy. A few minutes later momma came in.

"Hey, sweetie. It's bedtime let's get you changed into some pj's." I nodded and got up and ran to her and she picked me up.

When I was already I took care of my stuff and crawled into bed. Momma covered me up and gave me a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight, momma. I love you," I said and then yawned.

"Goodnight. I love you too." She shut off my light and left my room. In no time at all I was asleep.

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up went downstairs feel very relaxed for some reason. And since I was in a really good mood I decided to make a big breakfast for me and Lily since Charlie already left for work.

I got everything out and decided to listen to some music so I turned the radio on and turned the volume down so I wouldn't wake Lily up. I put some bread in the toaster and started frying eggs. About fifteen minutes later Lily appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep good." She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Then I noticed dhe has a peice of paper in one of her hands. "What's this?" I asked while pointing at it.

"I made this for you," She handed me the paper. I had a picture of stick people running around while little green thing think fell from the sky. They looked like pickles? Then at the bottom I could see writing and read what it said:

**To Momma Love Lily**

**Raining Pickles**

Pickles are raining,  
They are green and have little bumps on them.  
Some are small and some are big,  
They look like gems.  
People gather all around,  
And look at this with wonder.  
Some even eat them off the ground,  
Pickles are raining.

Now the picture made sense. And I love that she made this for me. I scooped her up in a hug.

"Thank you. I love it. You did a great job," I could see her blush. I put her down and flipped an egg. Then I heard my new favorite song start to play.

_The tall weeds laid flat down,  
__On the hard flat Kansas ground.  
__And a sad song in her head,  
__Kept blowin' round._

I picked Lily up and started dancing with her.

_She barely even knew his name,  
__But she liked the way he played the game.  
__Everybody cheered,  
__When he scored that last touchdown...._

I threw her in the air and caught her. Then she started giggling.

_Indian summer,  
__The wonder,  
__The hunger,  
__And the sound of distant thunder.  
__Indian summer._

I loved this song so much but I don't know why and it looked like Lily did too.

_Tangled in a moment of truth,  
__A bottle of wine in a motel room.  
__Blue haze circled 'round,  
__The cold gray moon._

_While the wind chased the leaves outside,  
__Passion found a place to hide.  
__Late September heat,  
__Couldn't be denied._

This time I sang along with the chorus.

_Oh Indian summer,  
__The wonder,  
__The hunger,  
__And the sound of distant thunder.  
__Indian summer._

_She never even finished school,  
__People like to talk, they can be so cruel.  
__Heard California was a place,  
__To start brand new._

_So she left that dust bowl town,  
__Sometimes when a long wind howls.  
__I wonder were we'd be,  
__If I never scored that last touchdown._

_Summer,  
__The wonder,  
__The hunger,  
__And the sound of distant thunder.  
__Indian summer.  
Whoooooooaaaaaaaa_

The song ended and I sat Lily down on a chair in the kitchen while I finished making breakfast. But right when we started eating there was a knock on the door.

"Comming," I said getting up to get the door. Wondering who could be here this early.

I opened the door slowly and gasped at who I saw.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffy I know. And I also know it was short sorry about that it was another filler chapter. So any guesses on who we think is at the door? *Smiles evily* **

**The song was **_**Indian Sumer**_** by **_**Brooks&Dunn.**_** If you never heard it I recommend you do especially if you love country music like me. And I know the song doesn't fit with story. For all of you who don't know this and love **_**Brooks&Dunn**_** they are spliting up next year. It is very sad so I did this as like a little tribute since it is thier new song and I love it!**

**Please review and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**~Kristen~**


	16. Reunion

**Ok everyone I have more time so I figured I would give you all another chapter (and, although it was kind of fun, I felt a little bad about the cliffy. So that means I'll probably do it again). **

**I forgot to mention this but the poem **_**Raining Pickles**_** was written by my little sister Zianna (she's 7). It was a poem she wrote for me along with the picture. I decided it was cute and I would put it in. It might of been a little advanced for Lily, but I want her to be smarter than the average 3 year old.**

**I also had a question from **_**teamcullen1234**_** if Jake was going to be in the story or not. To answer I am not completly sure yet. Probably not but I could always change my mind.**

**Last thing- this were the plot starts to really take off I have it all figured out now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, or Charlie's mustache. But I do own Lily!**

**Chapter 16: Reunion**

**BPOV**

"Marissa? Denali? Is that you?" I asked not believing my eyes. Marissa and Denali were the twins in my old school back in Pheonix. They were two of the only people that helped me when I got into my situation. They were practically my sisters.

"Yup it's us." Marissa said.

"Sorry we're late. We wanted to be here yesterday so we could be here on Lily's birthday, but our flight was cancelled." Denali added. Now these girls weren't your average look-alike twins. No they were faternal in the extreme. Marissa is really tiny. 6 inches shorter than Denali. Marissa's got short, brown hair to about her shoulders with greenish/hazelish eyes while Denali's got long, blonde hair to the the middle of her back with bright, blue eyes. The only similarities in appearance would be that they both wear glasses and have wavy hair.

"That's alright. I'm so happy to see you guys," I gave each of them a hug and invited them inside. We went into the kitchen where Lily had started coloring.

"Well it it isn't our favorite, little, three year old." Marissa said. Lily turned around and squeled.

"Auntie Marissa! Auntie Denali!" Lily yelled and ran to give Marissa a hug.

"Hey, kiddo. It's nice to see you too."

"What about me? Don't I get a hug too?" Denali asked with a puppy pout on her face. Lily laughed and ran over to give Denali a hug. When she was all done she came over to me and I picked her up.

"We also got you something for you birthday." Marissa went outside and came back in with a HUGE wrapped up box. "Here you go," She said setting it on the table.

I gave them a look already knowing they went over board with only god-knows-what. They had always spoiled Lily, always spending way too much money. But they just grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes.

Lily quickly unwrapped the present and a big smile spread across her face. I was one of those My Little Pony horses that you can sit on that makes noises and moves.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said it so fast all the words blurred together. "Thank you sooo much antie Marissa and auntie Denali. I love it!" She ran and gave them each another hug.

"We're glad you like it," Denali said while Marissa nodded. We set the Pony up in the living room and watched Lily play on it for a little while.

"So how long are you guys staying?" I asked to get conversation going.

"A week. Vacation just started up in Pheonix." Mariisa answered.

"Yeah we're staying at a hotel in Seattle," Denali added.

"You guys don't have to do that. You could stay here if you want. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind." I offered.

"Ummm, sure. Ok." Denali said. Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted ad motioned for her to come in.

"Hey, Bella." Lilly, who obviously heard Alice's voice, came running in and jumped into her arms giving her a hug.

"Alice! Alice! come see what aunt Marissa and aunt Denali got me! It's in the living room." Alice gave me a confused look, but walked into the living room anyway. I followed in right behind them.

I looked at Marissa and Denali and saw their stunned expressions at the sight of how beautiful Alice was.

"Marissa, Denali this is Alice. Alice this is Marissa and Denali, two of my best friends from Peonix." I introduced them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Alice said. The twins still had that shocked look on their faces and then they quickly recovered.

"Nice to meet you, too." They said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and started laughing. Again Alice had a confused expression so I quickly explained because Marissa and Denali were still too busy laughing.

"They're twins and stuff like that doesn't really happen. You know stuff that other twins do. So every time it does they laugh like they are now." I said.

"Twins. Really? I never would have guessed they look so different. I can even tell their bone structure is different."

Then for the next couple of hours we talked about random things. We even planned a shopping trip for next Saturday, much to my dislike. Then there was a knock on the door for the third time that day. I answered it and there stood Edward.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Well how was that. And finally more Edward in the next chapter!**

**And btw Marissa and Denali are not really made up characters they really are my sisters and I just used them in my story. And yes that is what they really look like and yes they really are twins. Except my sisters are 9 and the ones in the story are 17. So anywho....**

**Please review they make my day 8 )**

**~Kristen~**


	17. Deadly Phone Call

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry it's been a while (had trouble writing a middle to the chapter). So instead of boring you with a long a/n here's the chapter.**

**P.S. I'm skipping a head a few hours. And I finally gor a Beta: Rosalie96 Thank you for editing.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own **_**Twilight.**_

**Chapter 17: Deadly Phone Call**

**BPOV**

Everything has been good these past couple of hours, the best part was when the twins saw Edward. They just about swooned. They were also pretty shocked to find that he was my boyfriend.

Right now we are just sitting in the living room in silence. Lily is on my lap and I was stroking her hair, Edward next to me on the couch with Alice on his other side and the twins were laying down on the floor. It is late in the afternoon and it had been a long morning.

"I'm tired" Lily said, breaking the long silence, and to prove the point she let out a big yawn. Carefully I stood up, cradling Lily to my chest and brought her upstairs. Gently I laid her down on her bed and sat next to her.

"Momma?" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes, sweetie," I whispered back.

"Will you sing me a song?" I nodded, and I start stroking her hair again, then I began to sing softly.

_Yeah, yeah-ah,_

_Whacha got if you aint got love?_

_The kind that you just wanna give away._

_It's okay to open up,_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through._

_I know it's hard on a rainy day,_

_You wanna shut the world out_

_And just be left alone,_

_But don't run out on your faith._

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've _

_been climbin' _

_is just a grain of sand._

_And what you've been out there searchin'_

_for forever _

_is in your hands._

_And when you figure out,_

_love is all that matters after all,_

_it sure makes everything else, _

_seem so small._

_It's so easy to get lost inside,_

_A problem that seems so big._

_At the time it's like a river that's so wide,_

_It swallows you whole._

_While you're sittin' 'round thinkin' 'bout,_

_What you can't change,_

_And worryin' 'bout all the wrong things._

_Time's flyin' by, movin' so fast,_

_You better make it count,_

_'Cause you can't get it back._

_Sometimes that mountain you've _

_been climbin' _

_is just a grain of sand._

_And what you've been out there searchin'_

_for forever _

_is in your hands._

_Oh and when you figure out,_

_love is all that matters after all,_

_it sure makes everything else, _

_seem so small._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Sometimes that mountain you've _

_been climbin' _

_is just a grain of sand._

_And what you've been out there searchin'_

_for forever _

_is in your hands._

_Oh oh and when you figure out,_

_love is all that matters after all,_

_it sure makes everything else,_

_Oh it sure makes everything else, _

_seem so small._

_Yeah, yeah-ah._

I looked down to see Lily sound asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead gently. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"You're a good sister," I jumped a little at the sound of the voice. Turning around I saw Edward in the doorway with a soft expression on his face. He no doubt heard me sing and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

He came over and stood beside Lily's bed. "You were up here for a while and I came to check on you." He continued.

"Oh, yeah. I would've came down sooner, but she asked me to sing her a song and ,well, I couldn't say no." I explained. He chuckled a little bit.

"You really love her don't you?" He asked, his expression softening even more.

"Yeah. She's my da-sister. Of course I love her, very much. She's my world, I would do anything for her." I told him hoping he didn't catch on to my slip. If he knew Lily was really my daughter he'd probably break up with me.

A part of me knew that I should tell him, but I just couldn't. I wasn't ready for other people to know. Sure Alice does know, but there's nothing I could do about that. She found out by accident. If I were to tell her myself it probably would be a long time from now.

Sighing I got up and took Edward's hand. Just as our skin touched I pulled my hand back. He was freezing! I shivered involuntarily, but Edward acted as if nothing happened and started to walk downstairs. I followed after him.

When we got into the living room I noticed that Alice had that far away look on her face. I looked up at Edward to see he had the same look on his face, but there was also pain. I was starting to worry. One of them spacing out like this is one thing, but for both of them.

"Bella, what's going on?" I heard Marissa ask. I just shook my head and said that I'd explain later. At that moment Alice and Edward were back to normal and I could now see pain on Alice's face.

They locked eyes and Edward shook his head almost unnoticeable. I was more confused than ever. He was fine just a few minutes ago.

"Alice? Edward? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We're fine. Sorry about that." Alice said, but the pain was still there. I excused myself to the bathroom and as soon as I got there I heard the phone ring. I headed back downstairs to see that Edward answered it.

"She's right here" He handed me the phone, but it looked like he really didn't want to. I took it cautiously.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. There was a long silence.

"Hello, Isabella. It's so good to hear your voice, not screaming in pain and begging for me to stop." There was spine-chilling laughter over the phone. I was frozen stiff. No matter how hard I tried I knew I would never forget that voice.

It was the voice of the man who raped me, ruined my life, one I was hoping I would never ever hear again. But most of all it was the voice of Lily's father.

**There another chapter done. Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Yes I do know there is another song, but I really couldn't think of a middle. It is **_**So Small **_**by **_**Carrie Underwood.**_** This will be the last one—and if I do put in one it will be a while—promise.**

**Till next time.**

**~Kristen~**


End file.
